


The History of the Gods

by LavenderTownsGhost



Category: Mianite - Fandom, the realm of mianite
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3066515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderTownsGhost/pseuds/LavenderTownsGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A remake of my older Mianite history, this one should address all the events of season one.<br/>Video format in the notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The History of the Gods

Once, there were three young gods. They were not the first created, nor the last, but they only knew of each other. They wandered the cosmos freely, but their tranquility was not to last.  
An unseen force attacked the gods, and cast them down to a distant planet. The siblings were separated, and it would be many years before they were reunited.

 

The youngest god, a boy with red skin, small grey horns, and black feathery wings, landed in an inhospitable desert.  
He would have perished, but a child named Charis found him and brought the god to his home, Diecren. The god was named Dianite, and the natives raised him as a normal member of the town, not knowing of his powers.  
The middle god, a boy with tanned skin and soft white hair, was found just outside of a large metropolis called Miantus.  
A group of scholars adopted him, and quickly found out that the child was in fact a god. They named him Mianite, after the continent they lived on.  
The eldest god, a girl with pale skin and long purple hair, ended up on a small island in the middle of the ocean. She was stuck there until she was spotted by two kids, named Redbeard and Capsize, on a passing boat.  
She was taken to their home, a small village named Ianarea. Like the citizens of Diecren, the people of Ianarea had no idea that the child, whom they named Ianite, was a god.

 

As the gods grew, they adopted the mentalities of their homes. Living in the peaceful Ianarea, Ianite became an excellent negotiator and mediator, while Dianite thrived the the battle-oriented society of Diecren.  
Mianite was exalted as a god, and while he never really got a large ego from the constant praise, he was never able to simply make friends as Ianite and Dianite had. He could remember his siblings and missed the, greatly, so he sent messengers as far as they could travel to find the other gods.  
As time went on, the inhabitants of Diecren and Ianarea were slowly beginning to realize that their adopted children were not what they seemed. After an accident in the Nether, the people of Diecren discovered that Dianite was impervious to lava. And in Ianarea, a mishap in the End revealed that Ianite had the ability to float through space.  
Both towns had received Mianite’s message, and both gods could easily remember their siblings, so they set off for Miantus.

 

The three gods were finally reunited, and their powers slowly began to increase. They were overjoyed to be together, and excitedly showed one another the places they called home, as well as introduce each other to their close friends.  
The gods watched over the world, and divided the lands as best they could.  
Dianite chose to watch over the harshest lands, such as the deserts, mesas, and the bottomless void. Ianite observed the more tranquil places, such as the End, the vast oceans, and the winding rivers that ran through much of the land. Mianite kept watch over the rest. This worked for a good amount of time, until a new god appeared.  
This new god called himself the Shadow, and he was eons older than the siblings. He wished to rule over a land as well, and after some negotiations, each god offered up a part of their land.  
Dianite gave up the Void, Ianite the rivers, and Mianite the intricate underground caves. The Shadow accepted, but he secretly wished to rule over all of the lands.  
He approached each god individually, asking them to help overthrow the other two. All the gods declined, and met in secret to discuss the threat.  
The gods attempted to create forces to combat the Shadow, but only Dianite was successful in creating life, naming the being Furia.  
The gods decided that in order to beat the Shadow, someone must go to his temple and destroy it. All gods are tied to their original temple, and destroying it would greatly weaken the Shadow.  
Competitions were held around the realms, and eventually four heroes were chosen. There was the Assassin, who accepted Dianite’s blessing; the Archer, who accepted Ianite’s blessing; and the Swordsmaster, who accepted Mianite’s blessing. The final hero was the Hunter, the only girl of the group. She chose not to accept any god’s blessing, relying on her own power.  
The gods fought the Shadow, and were on the verge of defeat when the heroes destroyed the temple. The Shadow was defeated, at the cost of the hero’s lives, and the gods went to their respective domains to heal.

 

Although Dianite had fought alongside his siblings against the Shadow, the elder god’s words echoed in his head. He was physically the strongest, why should he rule alongside others? Many of the realms were beginning to cut the Assassin, his champion, out of the lore, exclude Dianite altogether, or completely demonize them.  
Dianite began to visit Charis in Diecren less and less, spending much more time brooding in the Nether. The youngest god’s rage grew and grew, until darkness overtook him. When Ianite was visiting Aethorea, far from her temple in Ianarea, ha attacked her. Dianite separated his sister’s soul from her heart, and hid them both away. He then cut off her temple in the End from Ianarea, and destroyed the island village.  
Mianite was furious, and banished Dianite to the Nether indefinitely, leaving Mianite to rule over all of the Overworld and the End on his own. He keep a careful eye on the scattered people of Ianarea, ensuring that Ianite’s people were watched over.  
However, when Diecren was attacked by a tyrant known as the Sandlord, Mianite did nothing, and by the time the Sandlord was taken down by a group of wizards, nothing was left of Dianite’s homeland.  
In an attempt to mount a rescue mission for his sister, Mianite created a small valley, surrounded by tall hills, barren deserts, and vast ocean. Any beings who thought they were worthy of being a hero could come and train. Many generations came and went, and while some were closer than others, none were successful.  
However, one group has managed to do the impossible. There are four of them, so close to the first four heroes. There is Syndicate, who chose Dianite as his god, Jeriicho and FireFoxx, who follow Mianite, and CaptainSparklez, who listens to my teachings.  
They have freed me from my prison, and are now on their way to Aethorea to start a new story. I hope they can find happiness, despite losing close friends. However, Syndicate's new powers will not be as much of a blessing as he believes they are, and he will undoubtedly need help.  
I fear that the heroes may once again be called upon to help the gods. There is a Shadow over the land, and we all must stand together if we are to fight this darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be read as a story book type of thing, hopefully I can get some sort of narration whipped up before season 2.  
> I have ideas for little side things, like the gods growing up in their towns, so I might have those as separate stories.  
> EDIT: here is the video version: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kz-qc3aPCQM


End file.
